We are Dead, Hear us Cry
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: Zombie cats. SO ORIGINAL(probably not). Anyway, there are zombie cats. They're coming to eat you... best summary ever right.
1. Chapter 1: Hunting

**Zombie cats. :D Yes, nothing new. I've always wanted to write about zombies, so... here it is.**

**- x -**

_StarClan cats gathered in the shelter of large pine trees _which were covered with snow. "A great danger is coming," Bluestar announced. Yellowfang flicked her ripped ear. "Yes... I can feel it in my bones," she murmured.

Tallstar was worried, his long tail twitching. "How can we stop it?"

Bluestar looked at Tallstar, sorrow in her gaze. "I don't know," she whispered wistfully. "It.. it's up to the Clans to save themselves."

Her words met yowls of rage and disagreement. "Stop!" Every cat turned their head to see Oakheart on his paws, tail lashing.

"Bluestar," he began. "I'm sorry, but I disagree. We _have _to warn the Clans." Bluestar snarled, and Oakheart immediatly sat down.

"Oakheart, we can't do anything," she hissed. "So, we have to watch our kin die before us?" Yellowfang growled.

Bluestar looked at the old medicine cat. "Yellowfang... you know that there are some things that not even StarClan can fix," the blue cat whispered. Yellowfang sighed. "Alright, Bluestar. But we still have to warn the Clans."

**- x -**

The skies are black. The clouds cover the moon. One cat moves stealthily through the trees. This cat has a ragget, brown pelt, slitted amber eyes and teeth curled into a snarl, stained with yellow.

It lifts its nose to the air and sniffs for prey. It lets out a satisfied murmur and crouches down in a large thicket, and waits.

A ginger she-cat pads through the trees.

Squirrelflight.

She sniffs the air, and then pads towards the thicket where the cat is hiding. The ragged cat sneers, then jumps. Squirrelflight opens her mouth in a scream, but the cat is too quick and tackles her to the ground.

It grabs her by the scruff, but not before clawing her ginger pelt into shreds, and drags her into the forest. She leaves a trail of claw marks in the sand, and then she disappears into the night.

**- x -**

**I know... very short, not very detailed, kinda boring. Next chapter will be better, I promise. Review. :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Torture

**Told in Squirrel's POV.**

**- x -**

_"Is that the best you got?" _a voice sneers. Squirrelflight can't see anything, and her body feels stiff. But she is hurt. Very, very hurt. She can feel blood. Warm, sticky blood, running down her body and staining the ground underneath.

"I expected a fight," the voice goes on. "You are weak!" Squirrelflight grunts as she feels a kick, and moans in pain. "Weak," the voice taunts.

"S-stop it," she manages to say. The voice laughs. "'Stop it?'" the voice repeats. "You're funny, Squirrelflight."

"H-how do you know my name?" she rasps. Then, a head appears. So quickly, Squirrelflight wonders if she imagined it.

It is ragged. The ears are nearly falling off, and the lip is missing, revealing the yellow teeth beneath. A few whiskers are missing, and some are missing many parts. But mostly, its the eyes. They are slitted, and a bright amber, like Brambleclaw's...

"Brambleclaw!" she spat. "How _could _you?" She grunts as she is kicked again. "Brambleclaw?" the cat retorts. "Who is that?"

Squirrelflight tries to get up, but a mangy paw is planted on her chest. "Where are you going?" the cat asks, a little hurt. "The fun has just begun."

Squirrelflight howls in pain as claws suddenly slash through her side. "What's wrong, Squirrelflight?" the cat purrs. "Did that hurt?"

Then she howls in agony as claws rake from her chest to the bottom of her belly. She hoped she was dead, since the pain was awful. The pain was no pain she had ever expierienced before. It was as if a million claws were stabbing through her. A million teeth were slashing at her.

"Firestar!" she wails. "Sandstorm! Cloudtail! Leafpool! Save meeee!" The cat sneers. "You think any cat can hear you down here?"

More pain races through Squirrelflight as she feels something hard and round smash against her forehead. She hopes she would black out, but the world is still there, tilting, rocking back and forth.

The mangy shape of the cat is there, sneering, holding a long stick in his teeth. Without warning, he pounces forward and impales the stick through her.

Squirrelflight feels nothing. Then, the pain hits her. She howls, shrieks, writhes in pain. But she can't move.

The stick holds her down like a paw, and she can't bear to look down and see it there. But she _had _to.

It was long and brown, and the pointed end is stabbed in her belly. She moans. "Why aren't I dead?" she wails.

The ragged cat lets out a muffled huff of laughter. Squirrelflight gags a little as she sees that he is holding another stick. One more is at the side of his large, crooked paws.

"Dead?" the cat repeats. "What is dead? There is no dead here."

Then he impales the stick through Squirrelflight, and the world goes black.

**- x -**

**Okay. Very first time doing torture... not very realistic. But, hey, zombie cats aren't real, sooooo... yep.**


	3. Chapter 3: Stick

**- x -**

_"There is no dead here," _the voice rasps in Squirrelflight's ear. She blinks her eyes open, and makes out the mangled shape of the evil cat. "What?" she whispers. "I'm not dead?" The cat snorted. "I told you," he hissed. "There is no dead here!" He flicks his tail.

Squirrelflight follows the direction, and she swallows down bile as she realizes that the walls of this strange place was decortated with the bodies of cats. They are ripped up, their eyes hanging down on thin, pink tendons, their ears shredded, whiskers drooping and limbs missing. She inhales the scent of rotting flesh.

"What is this place?" Squirelflight cries. The cat circles Squirrelflight, his eyes flashing. "The dead," he breathed. "The dead are here."

Squirrelflight whimpers. "Please... please let me die. I want to go to StarClan." The cat lest out a rasping laugh. "You will never see your StarClan ever again." Then he leans over and pulls the impaled sticks out of her. She grits her teeth at the pain, but it feels... good. All the pain the cat had given her made her body throb in a relaxing way.

"What's the matter with me?" Squirrelflight asks carefully. "The dead," he replied. "The dead are coming." He shoves her sharply. "Get up. We must greet the dead." Squirreflight gets to her feet. Then she stumbles towards a large puddle. As she walks over to it, she realizes it's a dark red, with black speckles.

Her reflection shocks her. Her eyes were sunken in deep into her head, and were black. Her ears were falling off, and a few tendons still connected them to her head. She notices that her jaw is crooked and loose.

She turns to the strange cat, and as she looks at him, she feels her heart change. It twists in her chest, and she can feel it stop beating. It turns hard and stone.

Squirrelflight looks at her leader. He flicks his tail, and the cats on the walls come to life. Their eyes blink. They gnash their teeth and lash their tails. "Cats," they moan. "Food."

The cat sneers. "Come, my children," he urges. "It was a mistake not to feed you for those many years." Squirrelflight blinks. She was no longer a free cat.

She was among the dead.

**- x -**

"Firestar!" A shriek splits through the night, slicing through the air, waking everything. "Firestar!" The shriek comes again. The powerful ginger tom pads to the edge of the Highledge, his ears pricked.

"What is it, Brambleclaw?" he asks. "Attack," Brambleclaw panted. "We've been attacked." Both of his ears are ripped, and he has a powerful bite mark on his shoulder.

"By who?" Firestar demanded. Bramblclaw twitches. "We don't know," he says at last. "They looked like rogues. But they smelled... different."

Firestar says, "Take me to them." As they ran into the forest, he meows, "By the way, where is Squirrelflight? I haven't seen he since moonrise."

Brambleclaw replies, "I honestly don't know, Firestar. I thought you would know." They come to a stop in the clearing where the battle took place, and they both gasp. Cats were everywhere. Torn apart, guts sprawled across the clearing, fur mangled, blood pooled around the ragged bodies.

"Sandstorm!" wails Firestar, and he rushes over to one of the piles of fur. "Sandstorm..." Her fur is ripped in shreds, and her body is covered with scratches and bites. Her left ear was missing, and both her eyes were hollowed black into her head.

"Firestar.." the pale ginger she-cat croaks, looking up at her mate. Her teeth were cracked and loose, and her tongue was torn and a dark brown color. "Come on," he urges. "Jayfeather will fix you."

"Firestar..." Sandstorm murmurs as if her mate hadn't spoken. "I... I know who did this."  
"Who?" yowled Firestar. "Who? I'll kill them!" Sandstorm tilts her head, her hollow eyes suddenly flashing gold.

"The dead."

Then her head jerks forward, and she grabs her mate's throat and bites down until the satisfying taste of blood squirts into her mouth, and she drops the body. "Welcome to the dead," she rasped, her head slowly falling onto the bloody ground. Brambleclaw was shrieking in fear as the mangled corpses began to hook onto him, digging their ripped claws into his pelt, sinking their cracked teeth into his skin.

"My love."

**- x -**


End file.
